


When Carmilla Met Papa Hollis (Kind Of)

by Eidraith



Series: Adventures with Hollstein [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, catmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidraith/pseuds/Eidraith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the drama of The Dean and her all-devouring demon light thingy, Laura is grateful for some time to just slow down and relax. She enjoys a peaceful catch-up session with her father over Skype, who then begins to question her about her girlfriend. Carmilla then decides to have some fun with the situation, but not everything goes according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Carmilla Met Papa Hollis (Kind Of)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one just after the GWC's Almost Adults Livestream with Elise, there's a gifset of Adrianna playing with Sadie over Elise's shoulders and I was then inspired to write this.  
> It's short, I'm not as happy with it as I am with the other two in this series but I'm trying to motivate myself to write so I went back through my old stories and found this.

It had been a long semester at Silas, Laura didn't think she had ever felt so run down in her life, and she had managed to binge-watch all three seasons of Orphan Black and a season of Agent Carter on top of that without sleeping. Yet after everything she and everyone else had suffered through, how much she had learnt about herself, she was  _happy._ It didn't take a genius to work out the reason for that happiness, something which LaFontaine never failed to tease her about and Danny never failed to pout and look angrily at the ground whenever it was mentioned.

Although she was grateful for the peace on campus ~~aside from the creepy earthquakes~~ , Laura was bored. 

She couldn't do what Carmilla did and simply lounge around just watching time pass by, so she had texted her Dad and asked him to Skype her so they could catch up. He had agreed immediately and asked for ten minutes so he could get out of bed and into some clothes.

Laura had looked at the clock and remembered that Toronto was six hours behind them, so for him it was only 11:30AM. She then looked down at herself and noticed her own state of attire at 5:30PM.

Maybe she should put some clothes on that weren't pajamas too.

* * *

 

“Hey Dad!” Laura grinned at the face on the screen.

“Morning Princess”Mr Hollis smiled fondly.

To any ousider, it would have been clear that he and Laura were related, he was good-looking, had dark brown hair, a well-groomed beard and was also well-built. However the thing that gave away his relation to Laura was the eyes; they both shared the chocolate colour that blazed with warmth and fondness when they looked at each other.

“How are you? Staying safe?” He continued.

Laura chuckled to herself. “Yeah dad, of course, and I’m good. I’m still getting your day of the week bear spray aren’t I?”

Mr Hollis grinned. “Only the best for my little girl, so how is it over there? Making friends?”

“Silas has been… an adventure.” Laura replied, she didn’t exactly want to tell her Dad that her university had the biggest research program in the world for the supernatural, and also that she had a hand in the murder of her Headmistress who lead a cult of vampires and she was now dating an ex-member of the cult who also happened to be the Dean’s daughter, and also a vampire.

“I’m glad to hear it, I miss you honey, things aren’t the same here without you.” He said wistfully. “Enough about that, so where is this girlfriend I keep hearing about?” Mr Hollis changed the subject before Laura could dwell on what he meant.

“I- uh…” Laura quickly tried to think up an excuse. “She has a class, yeah, Philosophy. Won’t be back until later”

Carmilla had chosen that moment to leap up on to Laura’s knee in her housecat form and began to fluff herself on Laura’s hands to try and get her attention, the tiny human glared as subtly as she could at the cat, which just turned towards her and winked before meowing and gaining the attention of Mr Hollis.

“And who is this?”

Laura sighed and gave in to Carmilla’s demands for attention; she began to scratch behind Carmilla’s ears and under her chin which drew loud purrs from the cat. “This is Mircalla, she’s not ours, and we’re taking care of her for a bit whilst Perry is out on some field trip thing. Come to think of it, the cat isn’t even Perry’s.”

“Mircalla?”

“Carm was feeling especially vain when we took her in so she named her after herself, she’s lucky she’s cute.” Laura spoke with mock annoyance.

“The cat or your girlfriend?” Mr Hollis wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

“Daaaaaaaaaaaaad.” Laura groaned.

Carmilla playfully nipped at Laura’s fingers as if to say ‘Nice quick thinking’

“Papa Hollis!”

LaFontaine had walked into the room, seen who was on skype and bounded forward, grinning widely at the man on the screen.

“Hello again LaFontaine, how’re things?”

“Oh you know experimentation and minor accidents, the usual.”

“You’d better be taking care of my girl or we’ll have to have words.” He said sternly.

“Of course sir, Carmilla’s been doing a good job of that though, it’s like she never leaves Laura’s side.”

Both Laura and Carmilla glared at LaFontaine before they could say anything else, LaF looked at Carmilla for a moment before winking at Laura and moving forward to stroke the cat.

“Have you seen how adorable she is?-“ They began.

“Yeah, _Mircalla_ is so cute.” Laura interrupted.

LaFontaine understood the emphasis; they bit their lip before taking Carmilla’s paws and beginning to dance with her. They made her bounce around and wiggle her hips to a beat that LaFontaine was making with their voice, Carmilla glared at LaFontaine and could only hiss to show her disapproval.

Laura jerked forward and coughed violently to cover up her laugh as she burst into giggles. Carmilla was looking at LaFontaine with a look of promised homicide and growling as threateningly as she could, Mr Hollis simply laughed at their antics, completely unaware of the real reason that Laura was struggling to breathe through her laughter.

Mr Hollis soon admitted that he had somewhere to be not long later, he signed off with his usual reminders for Laura to stay safe and have fun, Laura smiled softly and whispered “Bye Dad, miss you.”

* * *

 

Later on that evening, Carmilla was sat on her bed, back to her normal and broody self, curled up in Laura’s arms and pouting. Laura had forgotten to turn off her separate webcam that she used for vlogs so the whole ordeal had been recorded, much to LaFontaine’s amusement as they were now showing a disapproving Perry and Danny, who was currently curled up on the floor laughing as she had fallen out of her chair when the dancing started.

Laura simply kissed Carmilla’s forehead, which gained the vampire’s attention and she pouted some more when Laura had giggled softly whilst watching the video and whispered. “Guess you can’t use the ‘ferocious vampire’ argument now.”

Carmilla glared playfully and groaned dramatically, she buried her face into the crook of Laura’s neck, and thankfully Laura didn’t say anything when she couldn’t hold back her contented purrs.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos/comment or anything I guess. 
> 
> Thanks for reading ^-^


End file.
